Combinações Perfeitas
by Hamii
Summary: Péssima em Summarys --' Coisas diferentes que dão certo juntas. Como o Neji e a Tenten. Os opostos se atraem x.x


**Combinações Perfeitas**  
_Capítulo Único_

Se alguém já parou para pensar, no mundo existem várias coisas que não tem definitivamente nada a ver com a outra, mas que juntas ficam perfeitas!

**Chocolate & Canela**  
_Nada a ver. Um é doce. Outro amargo.  
Mais agora imaginem, uma xícara de café, com bordas de chocolate, chantilly, com canela por cima. Fica ó._

**Chuva & Sol**  
_Justamente o contrário. Imaginem, um dia com sol, de repente, começa a chover. Qual o resultado disso? Uma bela paisagem, com um lindo arco-íris para se observar._

**Vida & Morte**  
_O mais louco de todos. Sim, vida e ? Pra que a gente vive? Obviamente, para um dia morrer, claro, antes disso aproveitar. Mas todos morrem.  
E a morte? Digamos que depois dela, ela é uma vida eterna. Queira ou não, de uma certa maneira combina._

**Papel & Caneta**  
_Talvez, esse seja o mais óbvio, mais não podemos deixar de mencionar.  
Sem caneta, de que serviria o papel? Se não pudermos, nem se quer fazer, uma carta de amor, para a pessoa amada. Acho que todos, já fizeram isso um dia, se não fizeram, com certeza, já pensaram em fazer. E o que seria da caneta sem o papel? Bom, onde iríamos escrever? Nas paredes, seria um ato de vandalismo._

**Verão & Inverno**  
_Sim. Por que? Aposto que ninguém gosta de muito frio. Nem muito calor. O ideal seria podermos andar de calça comprida sem sentir calor, e blusa curta sem sentir frio. Se botasse casaco ficaria igual. O mesmo para o uso de um shorts, ou saia.  
Poderíamos inventar moda sem se preocupar, em esperar até a próxima estação para usa-la._

**Água & Fogo**  
_Fogo, se ficar muito quente, água apaga. Água se ficar muito fria, podemos esquenta - lá. Criando assim, o equilíbrio perfeito._

**Homem & Mulher **  
_Precisa escrever mais alguma coisa? Se amam. Todas as garotas sonham em um garoto para chamar de seu. E os garotos, bom, eles obviamente, também, principalmente na frente dos contra isso garotos. Mais as vezes irrita. São perfeitos, um sem o outro seria o que? Mesmo quando não se amam, estão juntos. Todos tem um melhor amigo, amiga._

**Neji & Tenten**  
_Por fim, o objetivo final dessa fanfic. Neji e Tenten. É como tudo isso aí de cima. Podemos comparar, tudo. Chocolate, Tenten, canela, Neji. Tenten consegue como ninguém adoçar a vida do prodígio Hyuuga.  
Chuva e Sol, Neji, chuva, Tenten, sol. Neji, frio, e distante como a chuva, nunca achamos seu verdadeiro destino, ou local de origem certeira. Tenten, já, é mais fácil. É alegre e viva como o sol. Fácil de se achar, e com certeza podemos confiar nela.  
Vida, Tenten, morte, Neji. Por que? Vivemos para morrer. Tenten vive para Neji. Ela sabe que se ele a amar, sua vida será `infinita`. Papel e caneta, Papel, Tenten, caneta Neji. Do que serve o papel sem caneta? É um ser dependente. Já a caneta,é individualista, não precisa necessariamente de papel para escrever, tem as paredes, ato de vandalismo, mas não precisa de papel. Do que seria Tenten sem Neji? Nada. Já Neji, é um ser individualista como a caneta. Não precisa de ninguém. Aprendeu a ser frio e se virar sozinho. Verão, Tenten, inverno, Neji. Tenten é quente como o verão, e alegre como o mesmo. Já Neji, frio como o inverno. Mas como o calor se sobressai sobre o frio, Tenten, consegue derreter o coração de gelo de Neji.  
Água e fogo, quase como verão e inverno, apenas um pouco mais intenso, já que aqui as coisas são mais definidas. Água, Tenten, fogo, , é transparente como a água, mas quando menos se espera, ela 'afoga' a outra pessoa, sabe se defender sozinha. Neji, é quente como o fogo, ninguém sabe como ele realmente é, pode queimar o outro com a maior facilidade e não demonstra fraqueza. Já é quase facilmente derrotado pela água. Assim, como Neji é por Tenten.  
Homem e Mulher. Óbvio, claro. Neji e Tenten. Perfeitos um para o outro. Realmente, a mais bela de todas as combinações, pois além de se amarem, são melhores amigos._

________________________________________________

Espero que gostem ... ?

Reviews são bem vindaas !

;D


End file.
